


Kaldur Comes home

by TheShaddowedSnow



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, comnig home, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShaddowedSnow/pseuds/TheShaddowedSnow
Summary: Kaldur wasn't sure what he expected when he came home, anger maybe? It would have been justified.He was not prepared for this
Relationships: Kaldur'ahm/Wyynde (DCU)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Kaldur Comes home

“It’s a long story.”

“You conned me into thinking you betrayed Atlantis for eleven months; I have time.” Wyynde crossed his arms, and Kaldur sighed. He knew coming back would be difficult, especially with his partner having been convinced after the first six months. Honestly, Kaldur was honored it took that long for Wyynde to be convinced Kaldur ‘betrayed’ him.

“I’m sorry, I wanted to tell you Wyynde, I truly did, but the big three thought it best no one from Atlantis knew. Our King and my mother didn’t even know.” Wyynde sighed but nodded and kissed Kaldur gently.

Honestly, the older Atlantean felt his heart be crushed when he finally was convinced that Kaldur betrayed him. It hurt; every day, it hurt, but he had to soldier on. Now, though, all Wyynde felt was an odd state of pure euphoria as he saw Kaldur in front of him, healthy, on the side of Atlantis, and still the same Kaldur he had met and fallen in love with.

The two were currently in their home in Atlantis, Kaldur having, finally, ben released from League and Atlantean royal guard custody. The half-Atlantean was cleared of all crimes and even given a promotion to the captain of the royal guard. It was a simple home, decorated in a mix of their tastes and styles. It wasn’t much, basically a two-bedroom apartment, but it was home.

“Our home felt way to empty without you,” Wyynde said finally. Kaldur looked away, smiling that shy little smile that told Wyynde a thousand and one things in just that simple action. “I mean it.” Wyynde cupped his cheek and gently guided Kaldur to look at him again. “I missed you so much; my heart ached every day.”

“Wyy-” Kaldur cut himself off with a gasped as Wyynde went and grabbed a small, beaded bracelet and came back, gently placing it around Kaldur’s wrist.”-is this?”

“Yes.” Wyynde smiled and looked to Kaldur’s face. The bracelet was handmade by Wyynde, as was Atlantean tradition, and made out of lava rock and engraved with several different Atlantean runes. “Kaldur… when we started courting, I knew you were the one for me. I turned my back on my previous set beliefs, practice, and even my family for you. You’re worth it, Kaldur. So beyond worth it. Even if my parents will never accept this, accept us, I will always choose you. I love you, Kaldur.”

“I… Wyynde…” Kaldur kissed his partner, and Wyynde chuckled and pulled him closer, kissing him back. “I love you so much,” Kaldur breathed. “The bracelet is so beautiful.” Kaldur didn’t know what he expected when he finally came home, but it wasn’t this. He thought he’d have to earn Wyynde’s trust and love back, prove that he truly loved him. This… This was something else entirely.

“I was going to propose before you left,” the former purist chuckled. “But then you decided to betray Atlantis for the greater good,” he teased. Kaldur blushed and chuckled as well.

“That is fair.” Kaldur smiled and kissed him again. “I love you, Wyynde.”

“And I you, Kaldur’ahm.”


End file.
